firstinspiresfandomcom-20200214-history
3501- Firebots
'''"Commited to Robotics and Engineering" '' Team History Our origins may be traced back to 2009, when four high schoolers founded Fremont High School's first robotics team, VEX Team 1381, the "PyroChickens". The following year, our team decided to shift gears to the First Robotics Competition. Occupying a small corner of the school’s Engineering Classroom, we, now the “Fremont Grinders", did very well for a rookie team, becoming the highest rookie seed. Our robot, the Phoenix-1, won the team runner-up position for the Inventor’s Award at Silicon Valley Regional. For the 2012 FRC Season, we, with now over 20 members, moved to a small shed just behind the Fremont Union High School District office. Proud of our contraption, named Phoenix-2, the Fremont Grinders would go on to become a semifinalist at Central Valley Regional. In 2013, our team, now called the “Fremont High Firebirds”, built Oddjob, named after the famed James Bond villain, for the Ultimate Ascent game. It did very well at the Central Valley Regional, and we not only became the #1 seed, but also won second place and the Judges award. We began participating in more outreach events, showcasing our robot at Maker Faire 2013. Later in the postseason, the team would host Calgames 2013 and place there as a Quarterfinalist. We moved once again to a new portable classroom during the summer of 2013. Membership grew to over 40 active members, and we began focusing on using more professional tools, such as CAD and Quality Assurance, to produce an exceptional robot. Our 2014 Robot, the Companion Cube, became a semifinalist at Central Valley Regional that year. Enthusiasm and spirit blossomed within our team, and consequently we won the Spirit Award at CVR as well. In May 2014, we voted to change our name to the “Fremont High Firebots” to reflect our dedication to fostering a passion for technology. Now in its 5th year of FRC, there are over 55 active members in the Fremont High Firebots, of which 30% are female. We have been busy improving the quality of have robot: 2015 marks the first year the team’s robot, Spark, has been completely built in CAD. We attend many local community events, such as the Silicon Valley SteamFest and Maker Faire, and visit local schools, working to inspire our local community and extend knowledge about FIRST programs. At this point, it’s not just about the competition anymore. With over 5 years of experience, we hope to inspire generations more of future scientists, businessmen, and engineers. Team Inspiration The Fremont High Firebots strive to not only teach high school students proper engineering techniques and enhance their leadership and decision-making skills through participation in the First Robotics Program, but also to inspire younger students by introducing them to opportunities in STEM fields that they may otherwise not be exposed to. Based on research conducted by For Inspiration and Recognition of Science and Technology (FIRST), the chances of having a successful career in engineering, science, technology, and business are very high for people who apply themselves in school. Studies have shown that FIRST Robotics participants are: *Twice as likely to pursue a career in science and technology *Four times as likely to pursue a career in engineering *More than twice as likely to volunteer in their communities Team 3501 greatly supports the ideal of a student-driven team. We are proud of having the student body design, build, and test the robot instead of the mentors. The Firebots value student leadership, initiative, teamwork, and respect within the team as well as among the local FIRST teams. To ensure that the team runs smoothly and efficiently, the Firebots are split into subgroups that are managed by a Student Leadership Council. The subgroups are categorized into technical and non-technical. At the beginning of the training season, students may choose one technical subgroup (Mechanical, Electrical, Software) and/or one non-technical subgroup (Strategy, Finance, PR/Marketing, Safety, Special Projects) so that they achieve mastery within their subgroup. As a non-profit organization, the Fremont Robotics Team relies on community support. In return, team members give back to the community by participating in robot demonstrations at local schools and companies, thereby developing an interest in science and technology in young minds. Team Awards Finalist 2013 Central Valley Regional Semifinalist 2012 Central Valley Regional 2014 Central Valley Regional Quarterfinalist 2013 Calgames 2015 Central Valley Regional 2015 Ventura Regional Alliance Captain 2013 Central Valley Regional 2015 Central Valley Regional 2015 Ventura Regional Highest Rookie Seed 2011 Silicon Valley Regional Inventor Award Finalist 2011 Silicon Valley Regional Industrial Safety Award Finalist 2015 Central Valley Regional 2015 Ventura Regional Judges' Award 2013 Central Valley Regional No. 1 Seed 2013 Central Valley Regional Spirit Award 2014 Central Valley Regional